


Something About Loyalty

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times will she forgive him before he crosses the line? Will contain rape/noncon elements in later chapters (Not Femshep/Garrus) Just a fair warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! I've been getting lots of great feedback from my other works, so thanks to you all who have supported me to write more! This one was a bit hard to write but I'll explain in future chapters my thought process. The purpose of this chapter is to one: work on my smut and two: show why Garrus acts the way he does in the future. This starts directly after their little date on top of the presidium after it fades to black. So enjoy this fluffy smut!

“There, there. It’s okay. I’m sure there are other things your good at.” He wraps his arm around her waist and looks at her with a knowing smirk. Shepard smiles back mischievously.

She lifts her arm to hold onto his just above his middle, “Why don’t we test out my other special talents.” She says seductively. His brow plates raise a bit and he says with a mix of suspicion and arousal. “I uh, like the sound of that”.

Shepard turns and grabs one of his three fingered hands and pulls him towards the sky car. He doesn’t resist when she opens the door to block the view from oncoming traffic above them. She leans him up against the door and wraps her arms around his neck, pushing onto her toes to give him a harsh kiss on his plates. He puts his hands on her waist and kisses back, sliding a tongue onto her lower lip with a growl. She opens her mouth slightly to touch her soft muscle with his. Her hands rub up over his neck, nails scraping down. The travel over his armor to his waist and she gives him a squeeze, only to come to a stop just above his codpiece.

When Garrus finally realizes what she’s doing he stops her with a grunt, “Wait, wait. Here?”

She smiles at him with downright hunger and lust, “Oh, yeah.” Garrus’s cock twitches behind his plates at her eagerness. She fumbles at the latches to his codpiece, cracking the seals and throwing the metal piece into the skycar. She palms the growing bulge in his undersuit. He groans into her mouth and holds her closer, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

She fishes out his full erection and slowly strokes him. He tenses and purrs at her ministrations, rubbing his hands all along her back. She breaks the deep kiss, and kneels so that her mouth is directing against Garrus’s large, blue member. His hands slide to her shoulders as she moves and he stops her, “Shepard, wait, are you sure we should- ohhh…” His protests are halted as she snakes out her tongue and flicks the head of his cock. His head falls back and his eyes glaze over as she idly pumps his length while sucking and licking on the tip.

Shepard, seeing that her actions are most welcome, continues to stroke and suckle his head until he is a purring mess. His hand glides into her hair, not gripping, just resting it in the soft strands. She starts to take more of him into her mouth and bobs slowly while her other hand strokes the rest of his throbbing length. His moans start to get louder and his grip tightens in her hair and she can tell he’s close, so she ups the ante and starts to pump and lick and suck faster, loving the taste of his natural fluids seeping from his tip. Seeing him open and exposed like this, trusting her to bring him to ecstasy makes her moan and the vibration goes straight through his cock.

He abruptly pulls on her shoulders away from his member, lips glistening with her saliva and his fluids “Shep…Shepard, stop. Stop.” Garrus is delirious with pleasure, but still has enough sense to stop her before he cums. She ceases all movements and looks up at him with confusion. “That feels, hmm, amazing, but I kinda want to, you know, finish elsewhere?” He gives her a sheepish look. She starts to smile sweetly and slowly stands. She glances over into the open door of the skycar and back to him. “Well then, get in.” He hastily jumps into the skycar and she snickers at his show of eagerness and dives in after him.

She closes the skycar door and turns to see him tearing at the latches and buckles of his armor and kicking off his boots and ripping off his gloves with his teeth. She has to suppress the giggle at his struggle, reminding her of some adolescence with his first time. She matches his movements and tugs her shirt over her head and drags down her pants and panties. Once they are both, for her mostly, undressed, they look at one another for a moment before she pounces on him, pushing him back into the seat and straddling his hips. He rubs his hands up her thighs, gripping her waist, and around to her back while she rubs his waist and kisses and nips his neck. He groans growls at a harsh nip, and she licks away the stings.

She feels him unlatch her bra and she slides it down her arms to bare her breasts to him. Her hands move up to behind his fringe and rubs at the sensitive flesh just underneath. His eyes and mandibles flutter and he emits a purring growl. Garrus moves his head forward and licks at her pert nipple. She sighs in pleasure as he circles the pink tip while massaging the other breast. Shepard starts grinding along his length, her wetness and his fluids coating his length and her hot center. They both groan on a partially harsh rub and Garrus looks into her green orbs, pleading in his purring voice, “Shepard, please. Quit teasing.”

She smirks and leans down to give him a gentle kiss, cupping his scarred mandible as she reaches down with her other hand, raising higher on her knees to position his hard erection. She nestles his tip into her soft folds and moves her hands to his shoulders as she slowly sinks down onto his ridged member.

Garrus groans low in his throat as she slowly envelops him inside her, they’re eyes never parting. Her mouth is open in a silent moan. This is her favorite part, when they first connect in a way their species was never supposed to, only to find out how well they fit together. She lets out a harsh intake of breath as she seats fully into his length. Garrus is trying not to thrust up into her and wait until she feels comfortable enough to continue.

Shepard doesn’t wait too long to adjust, wanting to experience the intense pleasure of being with her, now confirmed, mate. She slowly lifts up until just the head of him is within her, then lands down harshly on his shaft. Garrus lets out a shout and drives his hips upwards into her delicious heat. He can feel her walls simultaneously gripping and stretching around his cock and all thought has left him as she starts to ride him with vigor. His feet are flat on the floor of the skycar to gain leverage as he thrusts up into her every downward stroke. 

One of her hands come down to his waist and starts to scratch at the vulnerable hide. He his gripping her waist and moving along with her frantic movements.

Her moans are getting loader, “Oh, Garrus. Fuck, you feel so good.” She starts to ride him harder. He is entrance by the bounce of her breasts and he leans down to take a hard nipple into his mouth, circling it with his rough tongue and gracing his teeth along it.

Garrus us getting the familiar tightness in his abdomen and flashes of heat heading straight to the base of his cock. He tries to slow her down so he can hold out for her, but she is relentless in her strokes, grinding her clit every so often onto his plates right above his slit to his cock. He needs for her to cum first because he can’t hold it back for long.

“Shepard, I’m gunna cum, baby.” Garrus frantically moves his hand down to where they are connected and rubs tight circles over her clit, working her to get her to the edge before he falls over it. Her rhythm falters and he can feel her walls tightening around his throbbing cock.

“Oh yes, Garrus, cum with me. Oh!” She throws her head back in a drawn out cry, grinding helplessly onto his lap. 

Garrus gives a shout as his cock starts to pulse his hot seed inside her. The violent quivers of her pussy just intensifies his orgasm and he can do nothing but empty himself and thrust deeper.

She lays her head onto his shoulder and wraps her arms around his neck when the shakes stop, breathing just as heavily as the handsome Turian in her arms. His hands travel up and down her back, making her shiver and giving her goosebumps. He’s the first to break the silence of the afterglow with a breathless laugh, “Well, I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting that when I first thought of this date. “ She smiles into his shoulder and holds him closer, his arms tightening around her in response with a rumbling purr. 

She lifts her head and looks into his half-lidded eyes, no doubt matching the same satisfied look in hers, “So what do you think about my special talents, hmm?” He chuckles warmly and flares his mandibles in a smile, “Defiantly special, that’s for sure.” He nuzzles his nose against hers. They spend a few moments staring at each other, holding one another, just enjoying the first peaceful moment they have together. 

Shepard takes a deep breath and looks down, and sighs as she looks back up and says regretfully, “Well, I guess we better head back, huh.” 

“Yeah we better. We aren’t supposed to be up here, remember?” They part to find the lost items of clothing and armor strewn throughout the sky car. It’s a bit difficult trying to redress without standing, and they fumble over each other, him giving her her bra and her handing him his codpiece. Finally pulling on their boots, Garrus opens the door to retrieve the weapons and practice slugs from their little bottle shooting contest while Shepard situates herself in the passenger seat.  
He walks back, but stops to look at the view one last time, admiring how beautiful it really is. 

She feels his eyes on her and looks over at him staring at her with almost a dreamy expression. He comes out of this thoughts and puts the items into the back of the car and settles into the driver’s seat, setting the VI to take them back to the docks. He takes her hand in his possessively and looks at her again, so amazed that this woman chose him to be her mate. In that moment, ice blue eyes gazing into forest green, he swears to the Spirits that he will love her and protect her with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted guest is invited back on the ship, and Garrus takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This switches POV's kinda randomly, but I hope it flows okay.

The skycar lands back at the docks with a soft thud. The doors lift and the newly established couple get out and head toward the Normandy. Shepard took care of all her important meetings and delivered the various artifacts they’ve picked up on their journey before her and Garrus’s date. 

They stride through the shimmering security fields towards the ship. Garrus is walking noticeably closer to Shepard, not enough to touch, but enough that says they were more than two soldiers coming back from shore leave. They both had a glow about them. Garrus noticed some of his fellow Turians turning their heads at the still lingering scent of sex on them with a mix of disgust and arousal. He growled low in his throat, soft enough so that Shepard doesn’t hear it, but defiantly a warning to the sitting Turian who had chirped at her, to back off.

Now that she had accepted him as her mate, his normally dormant protective instincts have sparked alive in him. His logical side knows that she is an unstoppable warrior capable of anything, but his more primal side has him wanting to fend off any male that gets within a ten foot radius. He’s aware how ridiculous that is, but Turian instincts to protect their mates are undeniably strong, as is the connection he has to her. 

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Shepard grasps his hand and he gently squeezes hers as they wait for the door to the outer airlock to open. He looks down into her smiling eyes with a grin of his own. The door whooshes open and he is about to say something when a familiar and completely unwanted scent hits his nose.

Shepard yanks her hand away from his as if burned at the sight of Kaidan leaning against the door. She is the first to speak, “Oh, Kaidan. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.

The dark haired male eyes them both suspiciously before he says slowly, “Yeah, I thought we could talk for a minute.”

She recovers quickly, “Sure.” She looks back to Garrus, “You go ahead, I’ll catch up.” Garrus looks at her for a moment before glaring at the biotic who is staring at them both. "Sure Shepard. See you on the ship." He walks past Kaidan as the man stares at him, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. Garrus just walks past and says nothing, heading into the decontamination cycle.

Once they are alone, Kaidan switches his attention to Shepard, “So, what did you want to discuss?” She asks, with no small amount of disinterest. She isn’t all that surprised to see him waiting for her after what had transpired between them, and she hasn’t forgiven him for the things he said on Mars. But, being the commander of the ship, and a fellow Spectre, she has to have a sense of professionalism when it comes to dealing with him.

He pushes off the wall and steps towards her, “I just, wanted to apologize for what happened back there. It was nuts, I can't believe I fell for Udina’s dirty tricks.” He has a look of longing in his eyes that makes Shepard a bit uneasy, “And, almost hurt you.” He says that last part with something Shepard does not want to acknowledge.

She crosses her arms and leans back, clear annoyance in her posture, “It’s fine, Kaidan. It all worked out anyway. We stopped the coup and I’m still alive. Don’t beat yourself up over it anymore.” She starts to walk around him to the airlock, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll be-“He cuts her off and gets in her way, a little too close for her comfort. She has to take a step back, he is close enough for her to feel his body heat.

“There’s one other thing I wanted to ask.” He says. It looks as if he’s about to take her hands, but thinks better of it as he continues, “I want to request permission to join you on the Normandy and fight by your side again.”

She stares at him for a moment, contemplating his question. She knows his skills and his combat training. Hell, she worked with him when they were going after Saren. He is a powerful biotic and his abilities in the field are unmistakable. Despite the fact that they had been involved, and his obvious interest in her now, her duty to gather all resources she can to fight the Reapers takes over and she can’t deny him. “All right.” She puts her arm out with an open palm, “Welcome aboard, Spectre Alenko.” 

He takes her hand immediately and smiles, “Thank you so much Shepard.” He tries to keep their hands joined for longer than she feels comfortable with, but she doesn’t say anything, not wanting to cause an incident already. _I hope I didn’t just make a horrible mistake._

 

She and Kaidan walk through the airlock onto the ship. She looks to the left and isn’t surprised to see Garrus in the cockpit talking to Joker. She knows he is stalling until she came onto the ship, and he turns around to see Kaidan walk through. She can almost feel the anger radiating from him, even though there is no outward signs of his obvious irritation.  
She turns to Kaidan, “Go down to deck three and head to the observation deck on the left, that room is still vacant. You can use that as your quarters. I’ll come down later to give you the tour.”

He smiles at her and says almost seductively, “Sure thing, Shepard.” He walks off towards the elevator with his duffle over his shoulder.  
Garrus strides over to her until his mouth is right next to her ear, “Is he coming aboard the ship?” He asks in exasperation.

Not looking at him, she simply says, “Yes.” Silence stretches between them. He doesn’t want to argue with her, this being her ship, so instead he walks away and takes the elevator down to the crew deck. Maybe some mindless calibrations will cool him off.

He arrives at his station and powers up his console to get to work, but his thoughts are elsewhere.

How could she let that asshole back onboard after everything that he’s done? He once saw Kaidan as a comrade, then a friend. Granted, a bit jealous of the man when he saw him coming out of Shepard’s cabin the morning of heading into the Mu Relay to Ilos. Garrus didn’t let pettiness get in the way of the mission then, but this time was different.

He had been there on Horizon to see how he treated Shepard, the way he accused her of being a traitor and betraying the alliance, and him. He barely was able to keep from saying more than he already had. Seeing how the light faded from her eyes at the distrust that was thrown on her made him see red. At least Kaidan didn’t come with them after that or Garrus would have had a few choice words for the man.

This last incident pushed Garrus too far. He was about ready to gun the man down for daring to aim for his mate, but Shepard had stopped him. She was able to defuse the situation before anyone got hurt, but it didn’t change the fact that Kaidan had been ready to put a bullet in her head. Garrus hadn’t said a word to him on the way back to C-Sec headquarters, hoping that it was the last they would see of the human. But apparently he was wrong.

He can’t concentrate knowing that the little pyjack is on the same ship as his mate. His instincts get the best of him and he can’t help the next course of action he takes. This man is a threat to him and his mate, so naturally, he is going to establish his dominance to the insufferable human. Not even taking the time to power down, he turns and leaves the main battery, storming down the stairs, and heading for the room he knows the man is occupying.

Garrus enters the port observation room in a fury and heads straight for the human biotic on the other side of the room. Kaidan, leaning against the edge of the couch turns around and only has a split second before Garrus grabs him by his shirt collar and throws him into the glass, pushing his forearm into Kaidan’s neck, not enough to cut off oxygen, but enough to force the man to stand on his toes. He stares into Kaidan’s eyes emitting a menacing growl. “We need to have a little heart to heart. You pulled a gun on Shepard today. You’re lucky I didn’t blow your head off at that. Now, Shepard might be more forgiving for all the crap you’ve done to her, but I’m not. I’ve seen you hurt her so many times, it makes me sick. You don’t deserve her. I’m warning you. You ever pull a gun on her again, I will kill you. Are we clear?”

Kaidan raises his head in defiance, gaze not wavering from the Turian. “You threatening a Spectre, Garrus?” he says with a smirk.

Garrus growls back, “Oh, It’s not a threat. It’s a promise. I’ll ask again, are we clear?” Kaidan doesn’t answer right away, which only infuriates the raging Turian even more, until finally the human opens his mouth and bites out, ”Crystal.”

“Good, I’m glad we understand each other.” He drops Kaidan to the floor as he coughs and rubs his neck. Garrus turns around to leave, but not before saying over his shoulder, “Stay away from her”. He exits the observation deck as quickly as he can, not waiting for Kaidan to reply and heads back to the main battery.

Kaidan lifts slowly from his place on the floor when the door closes behind Garrus. Who does this Turian think he is? Kaidan was the one who had Shepard first. He was the one that was there for her before Ilos. He is the one that loves her and is right for her. Kaidan has to do something to make her see that Garrus can’t give her what she wants. He smirks to himself. Maybe with a little persuasion, Kaidan can make her see that she belongs to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A line has been crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the attempted noncon happens so major trigger warnings here. This was so hard to get out of my head and I'm still not satisfied with it and I am super nervous about posting, but I wanted to get something out. I have nothing against the guy but Kaidan fans, beware. This kind of content is not for everyone, so please be gentle.

Shepard watches Garrus almost stomp his way to the elevator. She furrows her brow and closes her eyes, rubbing at the tension spot on her forehead. She hopes that the two men will be able to get along because they don’t really have a choice. She walks up behind Joker, “We ready to go?”

Not even swiveling to face her, Joker replies, “Yeah, just got done with the systems checks, we can go whenever we want.”

“Good. Set a course for the Perseus Veil.”

“Aye aye.”

She leaves him to his duties to head to the elevator. She punches the button for her quarters. She needs to check her terminal for any messages, which if she’s being honest, she always has an abundance of them. Always someone to save or some artifact to acquire or a problem to solve. Sometimes she feels like a trained varren, always obedient and coming when called. But she knows that if it helps with the war effort in any way, she’ll tackle any mundane task with feigned enthusiasm.

Shepard enters her quarters with an exaggerated sigh. She knew Garrus would be upset when he found out Kaidan would be allowed on board. She didn’t expect him to just walk away like that though. She thought he would at least try to argue with her or demand an explanation as to why she let the human biotic on the ship, but he just seemed to accept it, at least for now, and that was even more troubling.

She sits down at her desk and flips through her messages. The light filtering through her viewport starts to fade as the Normandy leaves the Citadel. Hopefully she can at least have a while of peace and quiet to get through all these damn correspondences. 

A few hours later, EDI’s voice chimes through her quarters.

“Shepard.”

“Yes, EDI.”

“I thought you should be aware that Garrus and Kaidan had an incident in the Observation Deck.”

She sighs, _already they are at each other’s throats_ , “Is Garrus still there?”

“No. He has returned to the Main Battery.”

“Okay. Thanks, EDI,”

She closes her eyes and rubs them with her thumb and forefinger. It was wishful thinking that the two men would get along. Shepard rises from her chair and heads to the elevator, pushing the button for the crew deck. She had to have been out of her mind thinking that this was a good idea. But logically, she knew Kaidan needed to be on board. He was an excellent soldier and could be a strong asset to the team. But if he and Garrus are going to be uncooperative, then maybe she should reconsider having him on board. It hasn’t even been a full cycle and she is already going down to mediate. 

She enters the Main Battery to see Garrus working away on the Thanix cannon but she knows he can hear her, and blatantly chooses to ignore her. _This better not be a regular thing, she thinks bitterly to herself._

She crosses her arms and cocks her hip, “Ahem.”

Garrus doesn’t turn around as he says, “Need me for something?”

She scoffs, “You wanna tell me what happened? And before you try and deny anything, EDI already informed me of your little spat.”

Garrus says casually, continuing to type on his console, “The Major and I just had a little chat about loyalty.”

“You mean you threatened him.” She deadpanned.

He sighs and turns to face her, “He was going to shoot you Shepard, I can’t just let that go. Why did you even let him back onboard after that? Hasn’t he caused you enough trouble?” His eyes almost say betrayal. 

She has her hands on her hips as she speaks, “Garrus, at this point, we can’t be picky. We need everyone working together to fight the Reapers, you know that. We can’t let pettiness tear us apart. What Kaidan did was fucked up but I need him for his skills, and so do you. Now I appreciate you “fighting for my honor” and everything but I need to know if you can work with him out in the field. Is this going to be a problem?” Her commander mask is firmly in place, though her eyes are softer and she has more of a pleading tone in her voice.

Garrus felt as if he was being spoken to like a disobedient child, but she did have a point. It took all his will to bit back a retort or sly comment and just say, “No ma’am.”

“Good. Now I’m going to have a talk with him, see if I can fix this mess.” She does feel guilty about reprimanding him after, an admittedly sweet, but stupid, gesture. So she takes his hands and lifts his head, “You need to trust me on this. I don’t like it any more than you do, but this is for the best.”

“I trust you Shepard, I just don’t trust him.”

“I know. As long as this can be put behind you, then I’ll take care of Kaidan, Okay?”

His eyes soften, “Okay.” She lifts onto her toes and gives him a kiss on his mouth, smiles, and turns around to head out of the Main Battery. As she’s walking down the stairs, she has a moment to think about what she will say. Though she would never admit it, she likes Garrus being a bit over protective. Hopefully he has enough sense not to do it too often, but feeling like a desirable woman instead of a hardened soldier is nice.

Shepard enters the Observation Deck. Kaidan is facing away from her, leaning against the glass of the window with his left arm crooked above his head. The door closes behind her and Kaidan turns his head and smiles at her. She stands at a parade rest in front of him.

“Kaidan, I just wanted to stop by and apologize for Garrus’s behavior earlier. We have all been on edge and he took it out on you, and he has been reprimanded for that. It was inappropriate and it won’t happen again.” She says in the most formal tone she can muster. 

He was slowly getting closer to her with every word spoken. She was trying to keep a professional distance between them but he was having none of it. 

He stops about a foot from her when he says in a soft voice, “Don’t worry about it. He just doesn’t want to accept that I’m back in your life now.” He reaches up to try and stroke her cheek and she steps back.

“Whoa, what are you talking about? I never said that we were back together. I thought I made that very clear in the hospital.” She crosses her arms and furrows her brow.

His eyes narrow, “No, you said that our fight on Horizon really threw you and that’s why you slept with Garrus.” He seemed to be getting frustrated. “And I forgive you for that.”

She uncrosses her arms and raises her voice, “What? I’m not apologizing for that!”

“Laura, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter. You just have to make it clear to him that you are with me now.” _This is getting really unsettling._

She narrows her eyes and points a finger at him, “One, don’t call me that and two, we are not back together. We have a strictly professional relationship now, nothing more.” She is starting to not only get frustrated at this unnecessary argument, but also uneasy with the way he is looking at her. Almost as if she is a piece of property.

He advances on her, “You know we belong together. You can’t deny that we have a strong connection. I won’t let anything interfere with getting you back, not even that, Turian.” He sneers in disgust.

Her back hits the wall, “You’re completely delusional!”

“Maybe I should help you remember why we are supposed to be together.”

He grabs her left arm and she yanks it back, trying to refrain from snapping his neck, “Don’t touch me.”

He gives her a sadistic smile and his face is merely inches from hers, “I’m a Spectre now Laura, we’re equals. I can do anything I want to you.” That only makes her angrier and her face is one of pure disgust.

“I said don’t call me that!” Trying to stay calm but with a hint of fear in her voice but she would never let it show.

He lifts his arms and plants his hands on either side of her head, “I loved you, I still do. I can give you what that Turian can’t and I’ll prove it to you right now.” She is just about the throw a punch but he puts her in stasis before she can even lift her arm.

She stares at him wide eyed trying to break free from his hold, but he has her in a tight grip. He slowly reaches down and unzips the front of his pants, pulling out the hard erection. She’s trying to scream, trying to get away, but his biotics are too strong. He roughly flips her, smashing her chest and cheek into the wall and pressing his bare length against the crease of her still clothed ass. He rubs his hands down her arms, back up her waist to harshly palm her breasts. She clenches her eyes shut trying to will away the unwanted sensation. Moisture starts to well up in her eyes, but she will not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. 

He whispers in her ear in a way that makes her skin crawl and she can feel his hot breath on her neck, “I missed you so much. You know you want this. We’ve been apart for too long.” He slides his hands down to the waistband of her trousers and tugs the button open, yanking them and her panties down past her ass. She gasps at the cold ship air hitting her backside. He crudely grips her rear, massaging and digging his nails into her flesh. One of his hands glides to her hip as the other spreads her open, “I know you always wanted children Laura, and that’s something I can give you that he can’t.” He takes his cock in hand and she can feel him line it up to her entrance.

Shepard is in a full panic, begging in her head for him to stop, but she will not be reduced to a begging mess. Trying to at least have some form of control of her voice she yells, “No, no, stop-!”

Suddenly, a three-fingered taloned hand latches onto Kaidan’s shoulder and yanks him back. He spins and hits the wall with a sickening crack to his skull with a snarling Turian in his face. Garrus unsheathes his talons and slices right at the base of the back of Kaidan’s neck where his amp port is attached, effectively destroying it making Kaidan scream in agonizing pain. Garrus’s hand is wrapped tightly around his throat, mandibles flared baring his razor sharp fangs, his eyes blazed with fury and staring intently as the human struggles through gasping cries.

His face is mere inches from the human’s. He whispers, “I said I would kill you if you ever hurt her again.” His subvocals were loud and heavy with a constant growl, Kaidan could barely hear his words. He digs his talons on either side of his trachea, about rip his throat out before a soft sound comes through his angered haze, recognizing the sweet voice of his mate, “Garrus, stop.” He doesn’t let up the pressure, but makes no move to finish off this disgraceful pyjack.

Kaidan is still wailing in pain, but manages to bite out, “See Shepard, look at him. He’s an animal. No more than a monster!”

She rights herself and walks closer to the duo and says, “No Kaidan, you’re the monster.”

Kaidan scoffs, ignoring her comment and turns his eyes back to the Turian currently suffocating him, “How did you even know?” 

Shepard looks at him smugly while hugging her chest, still feeling exposed, “Oh did I forget to introduce you to EDI? The ships AI?”

At that point EDI chimes in with her smooth robotic voice, “When Major Alenko touched you and it was clearly unwanted, I notified Officer Vakarian that you might need assistants.” Kaidan sneers at the voice and looks down.

At that moment Liara and Javik rush through the door. Liara sees Shepard and hurries to her side while Javik encases Kaidan in his green, shimmering biotics. Garrus lets go and looks back to check on his mate, currently being attended to by the asari.

Liara’s face is full of concern as she examines her friend, “Goddess Shepard, are you all right?”

Shepard gives her a small smile and says with a steady voice, “I’m fine Liara, thank you. Just a bit shaken up.”

Garrus goes to her and puts his hands on her shoulders and moves her around a bit, inspecting every inch of her body for injures. 

She stops his searching hands with a bit more force than she means to, “I’m fine, Garrus. Really.” She looks in his eyes and they are still laced with anger, but softening with worry and relief. He pulls her into a hug and emits a deep purr. She wraps her arms around his waist, feeling safe in her mate’s warmth. The moment is ruined when they realize Kaidan is still encased in green in the room, and still shouting expletives about his destroyed amp.

Javik’s heavily accented voice cuts through, “Commander, what do you want to do with this human?”

Before she can say a word, “Kill him.” Garrus shouts immediately as he clutches Shepard tighter to him.

“No. Put him in the Starboard Cargo room on Deck 4. I want him under constant surveillance until I figure out what to do with him.” 

Javik glares at Kaidan, “You are fortunate human. In my cycle, punishment for rape of a woman is death.” EDI summons a few more crewmen to help escort Kaidan to the elevator but not before he says, “I’m a Spectre Laura! You can’t do this! You belong with me!” His voice fades as they move further away.

Liara speaks first, “I can’t believe he would do something like this. What could possibly have made him try to commit such a heinous act?”

Shepard sighs and closes her eyes, leaning against Garrus’s still purring chest, “I don’t know. He did get his brain pretty scrambled getting smashed against that shuttle. And not to mention Udina was very pushy about getting him into the Spectres.”

Liara is silent for a moment and then says, “Do believe he was brainwashed by Udina? He was working with the Illusive Man and he does have access to that kind of technology.”  
“Well we can’t ask him now, can we?” Liara gives a nod. “Well, I’m going to up to my cabin to file a report for Hackett and the Council about this.”

She starts to move away from the embrace until Garrus stops her and asks, “Do you want some company?” He gives her a quizzical look that says he will give her space if she needs it, but if she wants him there, he’ll be right by her side.

She looks up at him and smiles sadly, “Yeah. Come on.” They all exit the Observation Deck, Liara heading for her room as Garrus holds onto Shepard’s waist leading her to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! In my experience, it's always the really nice guys on the outside that are the biggest A**holes behind closed doors, so that's kinda where I'm coming from. I also don't like using her first name because everyone has a different name for her, but I wanted to put in an extra creepy and manipulative factor into his character. I may delve deeper into what has happened, but the last chapter will be with Shepard dealing with it and Garrus being the ever so lovely man we know him to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard deals with the aftermath of Kaidan's betrayl, and Garrus is there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: So much fluff! And some smut.

Shepard leans against Garrus as they rode the elevator up to her cabin in silence as he holds her to him with a comforting purr. She is trying to keep her breathing steady and still regain some sense of control, but she is unconsciously hugging her chest and hunching in on herself. She would never show this kind of vulnerability in front of the crew, but she can let go of the commander façade in front of Garrus, if only a little bit.

They arrive on her floor and step out. She opens her door and goes straight to her terminal to send a message to the Council and Hackett while Garrus goes and sits on the edge of her bed, giving her space but keeping a close eye on her. She gets as far as turning it on before she freezes, suddenly realizing what has happened. Garrus can see her hands start to shake over the holokeys and staring wide eyed at nothing. He gets up immediately and goes to her. He puts his hands on her shoulders lightly and she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was keeping in. He helps her up gently and takes her hand, leading her to sit on the edge of the bed. He holds her to him as she processes the last hour.  
After what seems like hours but mostly for a few minutes, the only thing she manages to say in a soft, broken voice that she is clearly trying to hide, “I’m fine.” Having grown up on alliance ships and entering the military at 18, she has never experienced anything like what she just did. She only heard horror stories of evil men taking young women against their will, but Shepard never thought it would happen to her. She was too strong and could always match and sometimes outmatch the boys. Not having biotics herself hindered her reaction time to Kaidan’s force.

Garrus shakes his head and takes her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him, “No you’re not fine Shepard. You don’t have to pretend to be okay around me. Please.” His eyes are full of worry and apprehension. Garrus was in C-Sec after all. He has to have seen incidents like this and tried to calm the victims after the crime was committed. He is relieved that is not the case here and that he stopped it in time.

She stares into his beautiful blue orbs that are filled with concern and love. Her eyes start to well up for a second time today, and she lets a few tears fall as she hugs him closer, leaning in to rest her head on his chest and he reciprocates just as tightly. She can feel the vibration of his rumbling purr that is supposed to sooth and comfort her.

She starts to speak and her voice is a bit muffled in his chest, “I don’t know what to do about this. I don’t want to believe that something like this could happen, especially on my ship, and with someone I trusted. I feel so disgusted and just…dirty.” She takes a shaky breath and hugs tighter, “Maybe if I would have just handled it better or-”  
He cuts her off, not letting her blame herself, “Don’t. It’s not your fault. What he did is despicable and you are in no way responsible”

“But I feel as if I’ve betrayed you and that hurts the most out of this whole mess.”

He says with force, “No Shepard. You didn’t do anything wrong. You were trying to deal with a situation that got out of hand and unfortunately got as far as it did.” He pauses, not wanting to ask the next question but needing to know, “He didn’t…”

She knows what’s plaguing his mind, so she stops him before he says it, “No, he didn’t. You flung him off me just before.” He lets out a heavy breath of relief and nods.  
She settles next to him, enjoying his warmth for a few minutes as he rubs her back calmingly.

Wanting to lighten the mood a bit, which she knows he always appreciates, she snorts and says, “You do realize that even though you destroyed his amp, he could still use his biotics, right?” She lifts her head and peeks at him with one eye mischievously.

“Yeah. Hurt like hell though, didn’t it?” he looks down at her and smirks, sounding especially smug.

A smile is tugging on the corner of her lips at that. Even after one of the most fucked up situations she’s ever been in, he can still make her smile. He nuzzles the top of her head and nips her hair softly.

“Thank you, Garrus.” She says seriously.

He looks at her with mock indignation, “You are my mate now, and it’s my job to protect you with my life. Though, even if you weren’t, I still would’ve stopped him. I really wish you would’ve let me kill him. Ripping out his throat would have been…satisfying.”

“Believe me, I wanted you to,” She says irritably, “but we need all the man power we can get. I’ll send him back to the Citadel, the Council can decide what to do with him.” She laughs softly, “Although, if he tries anything else, I’ll kill him myself.” He just grunts at that and lays his head back on hers.

Silence stretches between them for longer than necessary. She notices he seems lost in thought, “I know something is on your mind, Garrus. Out with it.”

He sighs, clearly not wanting to express his worries but says anyway, “I heard what he said right before I pulled him off you.” 

_Oh._ She had hoped that he didn’t hear that. Kaidan had brought up future plans after retirement on the original Normandy after the Council sent her off to clean up the remaining Geth and she had mentioned to him that one day maybe she’d start a family of her own, but she defiantly did not say it would be with him. _Damn it._

“Is that true?” he asks softly, “Is that something you want?”

This is a conversation she doesn’t want to have with him yet. Not that she would be against the idea of starting a family with him. Hell, it would be her dream to settle down with him, but this is not the time to be thinking of such things with the war. She doesn’t want him to think that she wouldn’t so she simply says, “Honestly, I’m surprised he even remembered discussing that with me, and it was only brought up once before I died. That might have been a future I wanted back then, but things have changed. This war has made the future unknown anyways. Don’t worry about what he said. Please.”

He doesn’t press her on it, but she can tell it will be a topic of discussion down the road, “Okay.” 

She takes a deep breath and sits up, “Now, I’m going to write my report, then I’m going to bed. I’ve had enough for today.” He gets up as she does and he starts to leave, probably thinking it was a dismissal when she lays her hand on his forearm to stop him, “Stay with me?” she asks hopefully.

“Are you sure? With what just happened, usually people tend to not want others around.” _He is so sweet._

She smiles, “I would rather feel the touch of someone who loves me than to feel nothing.”

He looks in her eyes for a minute, then nods. He shuffles over to the couch, shedding his armor as he does, laying it neatly on the coffee table. He sits and pulls out a datapad and starts reading, probably about gun mods. She sits back at her terminal and starts the letter to Hackett. Having to remember and write out the incident is unsettling. But whenever she needs to take a breath, she looks down to see Garrus on the couch and she immediately acquires the strength to continue.

Once she’s done, she powers down the terminal and stands. She leans on the desk for a moment, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, then moves down the stairs towards her bed. Garrus sees her moving around and gets up to follow her. She strips down to just her bra and panties and Garrus strips off his undersuit. She slides into bed, and Garrus cuddles up next to her with her back to his chest. He lifts his arm over her waist and pulls her closer, burying his face in her neck. Her hair gets tangled in his mandibles, and he takes a deep breath of her sweet scent. 

She holds his hand to her chest and relaxes against him. Closing her eyes, she concentrates on his warmth and rumbling purr that lulls her to sleep. Garrus waits until her breathing has changed and drifts off.

 

Shepard wakes with a harsh intake of breath. It’s still the middle of the night cycle, but she can’t get back to sleep. She feels his arm still wrapped around her and she carefully turns over and faces the sleeping Turian in her bed, looking at his scarred face. He has always been handsome to her, but when she examines his scars, it just reminds her of the time when she wasn’t fast enough, and he almost died because of it. Garrus may not be a vain man, but she can’t help thinking maybe underneath all the nonchalant, confidant attitude, he really does feel self-conscious about them. After what happened only hours ago, she feels the need to loose herself in the man who has not only saved her life, but has stolen her heart. She can’t have him feeling upset about something that she loves about him.

Shepard lifts her arm to trace his colony markings, up past his browplate, then down to cup a mandible. His eyes open slightly, flicking his mandible against her hand slowly. She gives a small smile and leans in to brush her lips against his firmer ones. He flicks his tongue out against her lower lip, seeking entry. She opens for him and he lazily glides his tongue in to taste the tip of hers, then slides against it, deepening the kiss. Her hand snakes to the back of his neck to rub teasingly up and down, grazing the soft spot underneath his fringe. His hand tightens on her waist, wanting to pull her closer, but she can feel the apprehension in him taking it further, wanting to go at her pace.

He stop the kiss and his hand travels to cup her check and pull her forehead to his as he says softly, “Are you sure? I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”  
She smirks at his nobility, _good ole Turian honor_ , and she lifts her leg and wraps it around his waist, bringing him closer, rubbing her soaked core onto his already loosening plates. He groans, apparently good with that as an answer, and buries his face into her neck, grinding back against her.

She continues to rub the sensitive flesh beneath his fringe more purposefully, her lips alternating between feathery kisses and gentle bites on his neck. Garrus is licking her pulse and nibbling up and down, all the while his hand on her waist is sliding along her feminine curve , then around to squeeze her rear closer to him. She can feel it when his hard and hot length emerges from its sheath, almost aching for her weeping center.

Garrus, having had enough with the barrier between them, unsheathes his middle talon and slices right through her panties. She gasps at his forcefulness and he seems to take that as a sign that she is uncomfortable so he stops immediately and looks up into her eyes for any sign of distress. She just smiles sweetly at him and brings his head down for a kiss.

The cotton barrier removed, he slides his length up and down her moist slit, reveling in the heat and familiarity. She reaches down and grasps his shaft, making his breath hitch. He is letting her take the lead, wanting her to set a pace that she is comfortable with. 

She gives him a few idle pumps, smearing his lubricant from thick base to tapered tip, and nestles him at her entrance. Once settled, her hand travels back up to his face and his hand goes to her leg to lift it higher on his waist, then starts to push inside.

They both moan in unison at their connection, hard length spreading soft, rippling walls. Her eyes flutter and her breath shallows as he gives shallow thrusts, his blue orbs unwavering from her face. Once he is sheathed inside her warm channel to the hilt, he stills, waiting for her to adjust, which doesn’t take long. 

He starts a slow pace, knowing that what she needs right now is to feel every inch of him not only inside of her, but in her arms as well. She is holding his face to her neck, buried in her hair as her eyes clench, gasping softly with every thrust. This is nothing like the quick fuck they had in the skycar earlier that day. Gods, was that just today? He is making sweet, gentle love to her, and she can’t help the raw emotions that rise to the surface with every graceful thrust. 

They continue like that for some time, just reveling in each other’s heat and pleasure, never wanting to break free from the other’s tight hold. When she can feel her orgasm start to build to a scorching level, every time he thrusts inside her tight channel, she grinds her swollen clit on his plates just above his sheath. He knows she’s close when she does this and he speeds up, lifting her leg even higher to hit that one sweet spot that always makes her cry out in ecstasy. 

She moans loudly when he brushes her G-spot, “Garrus…” She is right there, right on the edge and he rumbles softly in her ear, subvocals rough with arousal, “Cum for me, Shepard.” She tightens her hold on him and cries helplessly into his neck, moving her hips with his thrusts, convulsing around his steadily growing member. 

He groans into her neck, a few more erratic thrusts and he sheathes his pulsing length deep inside her. His knot swells and expands her lips to levels of pleasure she could never experience with a human. She can feel his warm, thick seed spreading through her and that just takes her orgasm even higher.

They lay that way, side by side just holding each other while breathing heavily. Garrus breaks the silence, “You know I would give you a child if I could.” He emphasizes his point by shifting his hips to delve deeper into her. She gasps and her internal muscles reflexively tighten around him. 

She clenches her eyes tighter, tears welling in her eyes, and buries her face in his neck. “I know”, she says softly. 

Their breathing returns to steady breaths, he is rubbing her back in soothing circles, purring in his chest. They hold each other until sleep claims them, but not before Shepard says sleepily in his ear, “I love you.”

He takes a deep breath, loving the scent of his mate, a mix of sex and sweet and her, and he mumbles, “I love you too, Shepard.” She closes her eyes and drifts to sleep in his embrace.

She dreams of blue markings, crashing waves, and soft patters of little taloned feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I envy people who can sit down and just write out everything without even thinking about it and it comes out amazing. I hope I got this little story out of my head efficiently. I do appreciate all the support! :)


End file.
